Wrestling Meets Love
by shannonbutterscotch
Summary: When Kurt Hummel is forced to attend a WWE event with Finn and go to a VIP signing afterwards, he may just fall in love with a certain wrestler named Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, WWE or the characters in this fanfic. **

**Note: this is my first fanfic ever. I've been reading them for a long time but, here's my first shot at writing one. This idea kind of just popped into my head from going to wrestling with my dad and sister. They're really into it and I'll admit it's fun but I'd rather be home watching it on TV than seeing it live. Please enjoy and if you want please review. I would love to know if I should just quite while I'm ahead at writing. Thank you!**

**"_Finn, wrestling really isn't my thing." Kurt complained to his overexcited stepbrother. "It's just a whole bunch of oiled up guys pretending to hurt each other. I really don't see the appeal." _**

"_C'mon Kurt. It's my 24__th__ birthday and it would seriously make my day if you came to Smackdown with me. WWE is cool! The wrestlers are technically celebrities." Finn explained. "Burt even got us VIP passes to go meet the wrestlers after. How damn cool is that?"_

"_Pretty damn cool." Kurt muttered sarcastically. _

"_Look Kurt. I know that you're still upset over your breakup with that douchebag, but that was like a month ago and you knew that he was cheating on you before you guys even broke up so I don't understand why you can't make your brother happy and go to a damn wrestling show with him." Finn yelled exasperated into the phone. "Please Kurt?"_

"_Fine Finn. You know I'm only doing this because I love you… and it's your birthday." _

"_Thank you so much Kurt. Really it'll be awesome I promise. Man, if you were with me right now, I'd give you the biggest hug ever. This really means a lot. I'll pick you up around four so we can be there and seated in our ringside seats- how damn cool is that ringside!" Finn practically screamed into the phone. _

_Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear, waiting for Finn to be done with his excitement so his ear wouldn't be blown off. _

"_Anyway," Finn continued "I'll pick you up around four and we'll get there around six. Then we can buy some t-shirts and stuff and go to the bathroom cause it totally sucks when you have to pee in like the middle of a match, and then we'll be ready for the show at 7." _

"_Alright whatever Finn. See you later birthday boy." Kurt said quickly and hung up the phone_

That phone conversation is how Kurt got himself stuck in a big arena with atitantron, a wrestling ring and an overexcited Finn who was looking at his new t-shirt and Blaine Anderson hat.

Finn was right about the seats, the only thing that was separating them from the ring was a black wall type thing and the space where the wrestlers had room to fall out of the ring. The thing that paid off the most though was seeing Finn happy. Puck was currently Finn's roommate so it only made sense that Puck came too. The two were chatting excitedly about their favorite wrestlers and how afterwards they needed to get their autographs while Kurt just watched everyone get ready for the show. The people filing in, the cameras fixing the wires so nobody will trip. With a headache coming on, Kurt braced himself for the beginning of the show.

The fireworks startled him a bit but Kurt managed to get through half of the first match with his eyes closed until some wrestler decided to come interrupt the match.

"Oh my gosh it's Blaine Anderson." Finn practically squealed.

Taking a good look at the guy who interrupted his little peace in this crazy arena, Kurt saw a very handsome man. His dark curly hair was free on his head and his body looked like perfection. As Blaine Anderson got closer, Kurt could see that his eyes were a warm hazel and his face was equivalent to a Disney prince's. He could also see that Blaine seemed to be looking right at him. He had an intense look in his eyes as he stared at Kurt. Right as he walked passed Puck and Finn, giving them a high-five, Blaine Anderson winked at Kurt. It wasn't even a discreet wink either. It was a full on flirty wink. Kurt watched as he grabbed a microphone, jumped into the ring and started trash talking one of the competitors that got crazed chants and cheers from the crowd. Throughout his whole speech to the other wrestler, Blaine Anderson kept on taking peeks at Kurt.

"Huh." Kurt breathed out loud. "Maybe coming to this show wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Blaine Anderson stood behind the titantron waiting for his cue to enter the arena where his fans would freak and he would get to interrupt Daniel Bryan in action, to insult him and talk about how he was going to kick his ass in their match at Wrestlemania.

Life was good at the moment. Blaine got to live the dream he wanted ever since he could remember watching WWE for the first time. He finally rose up from his small roll in WWE, into the wrestler everybody loved. He got money, fame and finally acceptance from his father who wanted him to be a lawyer but supported him through his training to become the big name he is today.

His mother would pull out his pictures of Blaine at the hair salon all the time. Bragging about how her son is a WWE champion while all the other women would compliment how handsome he is and what a great name he's made for himself. Both his parents were proud of both his career and sexuality. No, he hasn't come out to the wrestling world yet, but outside of wrestling he was open about his sexuality to anyone who asked. Not that most people cared because all they could think about is how they just spoke to the Blaine Anderson.

His signal was sent, his theme song came on and Blaine was on his way out onto the walkway that led to the to the ring. Slapping people's hands and smiling at little kids, he made his way closer to the ring. As his eyes skimmed the audience, they latched onto very blue eyes and noticed how beautiful that color was. He then looked at the face and noticed how beautiful that was too. Wow this man was attractive. As Blaine walked by two very excited fans, he high-fived them and winked at the attractive man next to them.

Blaine jumped into the ring and started throwing his well-rehearsed lines to Daniel Bryan. He was distracted though because all he could think about was that pretty, blue-eyed boy that sat next to the ring. "_Don't think too much about him Blaine_," He mentally scolded himself as he made his way out of the ring._ "You'll never see him again after tonight." _He finished telling himself as he made his way through the titantron and out of the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or WWE.

Please enjoy :)

Kurt stood off to the side as he watched his stepbrother and his idiot friend fanboy at the wrestlers that were signing their merchandise. They made their way down the table, trying to get as many autographs and pictures as they possibly could. When finally got to the end of the table, and made their way over to Kurt, Puck had the biggest smile plastered on his face but Finn seemed a little down.

"Blaine Anderson wasn't there." Finn whined "They said he was going to come later 'cause they need him to do some stuff for their website."

"We still got to meet like… everyone Finn. That was awesome!" Puck said to Finn, still clearly shocked at the fact he just met most of the WWE Superstars.

"I know it was! I just really wanted him to sign my hat." Finn sighed. "Look, we won't make you wait Kurt. We can leave now if you want. I just got to pee first ok?"

"Yeah me too." Puck said as he and Finn ran past him down a hallway and through a door that was most likely the bathroom.

Kurt followed them and sat down near the door. He was getting another headache and the familiar feeling reminded him off reality. After tonight, he would still have to be an assistant to the world's most annoying stylist. The stylist that helps big celebrities get dressed for important events. Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian is always rude to Kurt. Calling him names like 'gay face' and constantly telling him that Kurt's lucky he hired him because nobody else in their right minds would. His own boss was bullying him. Sebastian was also the guy his ex boyfriend of two years cheated on him with. _'One day I'll be out of there.' _Kurt comforts himself.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming his way.

"Finn I'm not sure what took you so long but-" Kurt was cut off when he realized it wasn't Finn coming his way. It was the ever so handsome Blaine Anderson. Dressed in black loose sweatpants, wet hair, and a big comfy sweatshirt. His shoes were a bright red converse and his sunglasses that were held firmly in his hands, matched the shoes perfectly.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry. I thought you were my stepbrother." Kurt said quickly. His face and ears blushing red as he stood up from the ground.

"Don't worry about it." Blaine said as he stopped where Kurt stood. He held out his hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt." He said as he shook Blaine's hand. "Look, my brother is a really big fan of yours and was bummed out when he missed you at the signing. Do you mind signing something of his?" Kurt asked in a rushed voice.

"No problem. Want me to just wait here 'til they come out?" He asked. Kurt nodded quickly. They both sat on the ground and waited for Finn and Puck to come out of the bathroom.

"I'm not sure why they're taking so long." Kurt said. Blaine was making him nervous and he definitely didn't want Blaine to see the effect he had on him.

"You seem nervous. Don't worry I'm not going to beat you up or anything." Blaine said jokingly.

Yelling was heard down the hallway and both Blaine and Kurt turned their head to see Puck pushing Finn into a wall.

"Dude!" Puck yelled at Finn. "You're paying for a new one!"

"Fine! Just get off me!" Finn yelled as he pushed Puck back. They both straightened out their clothes and made their way over to Kurt and Blaine. The second they saw Blaine; they stopped, looked at each other and ran to them.

"Oh my gosh! You're my idol! Can you sign my hat?" Finn said excitedly the second he reached Blaine.

"Me too!" Puck said as he shoved Finn aside to get a better look at Blaine.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Kurt asked as Blaine signed their hats and t-shirts.

"Finn dropped my phone in the sink and it got all wet so we tried to dry it in the hand dryer but it won't turn on. Finn has to pay for a new one." Puck explained.

"Typical Finn." Kurt muttered.

"Alright, I have to get going but it was great meeting you guys." Blaine said as Puck and Finn went to the spot Kurt was sitting before so they could fanboy in private over meeting Blaine Anderson. "Kurt before I leave," Blaine started. His voice lowering his voice a bit so onlookers couldn't hear. "I would love to get coffee with you someday. I live in New York so; when I don't have to be practicing and traveling I'm here. Can I have your number?" Blaine asked with confidence and a charming smile.

"Uh sure." Kurt said a little awkwardly. He took the phone Blaine was handing him and wrote his contact inside. "Coffee sounds great! Just text me when you can."

"Great! Thanks Kurt. See you later." Blaine said as he walked past Kurt and to the crowd of his adoring fans.

'_Wow' _Kurt thought. _'Maybe coming wasn't such a bad idea after all.'_


End file.
